Virescit Vulnere Virtus
by Chilla
Summary: Ia berusia dua puluh tahun, dan ia tidak takut. / Untuk NanoYaro Kid. SasoSaku, AU.


**virescit vulnere virtus** / _courage becomes greater through a wound_

* * *

.

Genre: _drama/angst_

Rating: T

AU.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Catatan:** fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk **NanoYaro Kid**. Maaf menunggu lama ;_; /slapped

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

" _all that glitters are not gold."_

* * *

Penduduk kota kecil itu mengenalnya sebagai seorang putra tunggal dari keluarga pemilik satu-satunya rumah sakit yang ada di kota itu. Neneknya adalah seorang professor di fakultas kedokteran dari sebuah universitas ternama, sementara ayahnya seorang dokter bedah sekaligus pengisi kolom kesehatan di surat kabar. Ibunya? Seorang perawat yang dikenal baik hati dan ramah pada anak-anak.

Penduduk kota setuju bahwa keluarga Akasuna adalah gambaran ideal dari sebuah keluarga bahagia. Ia tumbuh besar dengan semua yang bisa diharapkan oleh seorang anak: orangtua yang penuh kasih sayang, kebutuhan yang berkecukupan, dan pendidikan terbaik. Neneknya memanjakannya seakan ia adalah cucu paling menggemaskan di dunia ini. Meskipun ia tak menyukai hal itu, namun ia tak bisa menolak setiap kali Neneknya memanjakannya.

.

Ia berusia delapan tahun, dan ia merasa bahwa ia adalah anak yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia.

* * *

Ia bukanlah seorang yang periang. Ia bukanlah seorang yang dikenal banyak bicara di antara teman-teman sekelasnya.

Anak-anak lain mengenalnya sebagai orang yang pendiam, tak akan membuka obrolan kecuali kalau diajak bicara duluan. Namun mereka tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang yang sombong.

Mereka mengerti.

Ia dikenal sebagai buku teks berjalan di kelas itu; apapun yang tak kau ketahui, _tanyakan saja pada Sasori._ Tak bisa mengerjakan soal yang diberikan guru? Tanyakan pada Sasori. Tak bisa menerapkan sebuah rumus? Tanyakan pada Sasori. Tak bisa membuat esai wajib tentang klasifikasi tanaman? Tanyakan pada Sasori. Tak bisa membedakan not setengah dan seperempat pada sebuah tangga nada? Tanyakan pada Sasori.

Namun tak semudah itu; ia juga terkenal dengan sikapnya yang tak sabaran. Frasa ' _jangan membuatku menunggu_ ' sudah seperti ungkapan umum di kelasnya. Terlalu lama mengambil alat tulis atau membolak-balik buku? Jangan harap ia mau menjelaskan. Terlalu pusing untuk mengerti? Jangan harap ia mau mengulangi lagi.

.

Ia berusia sepuluh tahun; dan ia sudah dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa diandalkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

* * *

Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah berteman, namun ia memiliki seorang sahabat karib.

Dalam banyak hal, Komushi adalah segala yang berkebalikan dengannya. Jika Komushi adalah orang yang periang, Sasori lebih cenderung terlihat melankolis. Jika Komushi adalah salah satu biang ribut di kelasnya, Sasori adalah siswa pendiam yang hampir tak bersuara jika tak ditanya. Jika Komushi datang terlambat, Sasori selalu tepat waktu. Jika Komushi adalah seorang langganan dalam hal lupa mengerjakan PR, Sasori selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan sempurna.

Jika Komushi terkenal dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu santai, maka ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Sasori menunggu dan memberinya toleransi untuk hal itu.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika suatu hari, kelas dikejutkan oleh berita Komushi yang tertimpa kecelakaan. Kabar menyatakan kalau Komushi tertabrak truk yang melintas, namun ia masih bisa diselamatkan walau kehilangan banyak darah.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasori takut.

 _Truk itu…_ truk itu melindas tangan kiri Komushi. Meretakkan tulang lengan atasnya. Sasori yang mendengar kabar itu merasa bagai tenggelam di air dingin.

Dokter bilang tangan kiri Komushi harus diamputasi.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakiti hati Sasori dibandingkan saat ia mendengar kabar itu. _Komushi…?_ Komushi akan…

 _Tidak._ Mereka tidak boleh melakukannya.

Dengan panik, Sasori berlari ke Neneknya. Meminta tolong padanya untuk melakukan apapun, apapun asal Komushi tidak diamputasi. Tapi Nenek Chiyo hanya menatapnya sedih dan menggeleng. Nenek Chiyo bilang, tidak ada cara lain.

.

Ia berusia sebelas tahun, dan saat itu ia menyadari bahwa tidak semua orang bisa diselamatkan.

* * *

Operasi itu telah selesai dilaksanakan.

Bertekad untuk tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah sedih ketika menyambut Komushi pulang dari rumah sakit, ia menunjukkan senyum paling riang yang bisa dibuatnya pada sahabatnya itu. Dan Komushi, yang tak membiarkan kecelakaan itu mengambil semangatnya, meninju dirinya di pundak dengan tangan kanan—dan tertawa keras seperti biasa.

Nenek Chiyo mempunyai solusi untuk masalah Komushi dengan cepat. Dua hari setelahnya, anak itu telah kembali dengan sebuah tangan artifisial. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan kelegaan, namun diam-diam menatap benda itu lekat-lekat ketika Komushi sedang tidak melihat.

 _Sakitkah?_ Ia ingin tahu tentang hal itu, namun terlalu sopan untuk bertanya. Atau mungkin hanya terlalu khawatir. Melihat sikap Komushi yang tak berubah dan tetap cerewet seperti biasa, sepertinya sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya, kelegaan itu tak berlangsung lama.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, Komushi mendadak tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu. Ia yang khawatir lalu menanyakan kabar Komushi pada orangtuanya—namun setelah beberapa hari, ia baru mendapatkan jawaban.

Kecelakaan itu menimbulkan kerusakan pada organ dalam Komushi.

Ia menganggap dokter hanya mempermainkannya, ketika mendengar bahwa sisa hidup Komushi tidak lama lagi. Ia menolak untuk percaya—bahkan ketika Ayah sendiri yang memberitahunya dengan berat hati. Komushi akan pergi. Komushi tidak dapat ditolong.

 _Komushi akan mati._

 _._

Ia berusia dua belas tahun ketika ia menggenggam tangan dingin sahabatnya, dan menyadari kalau tak semua hal bisa bertahan selamanya.

* * *

Ia berubah semenjak kejadian itu.

Teman-teman sekelasnya mendapatinya jadi semakin pendiam, dan tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum sama sekali. Mungkin ia masih bisa menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit, namun mereka tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum penuh seperti saat Komushi masih ada.

Ia rutin menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengunjungi makam Komushi setelah itu. Setiap hari jika memungkinkan. Dua hari sekali jika banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Setiap kali pergi, ia selalu mengenakan baju putih. Katanya sebagai tanda berkabung. Teman-teman sekelasnya, dan orangtuanya yang mengetahui tentang hal itu—hanya bisa memandanginya diam-diam dengan prihatin, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

.

Ia baru saja pulang sekolah hari itu, ketika ia mendapati orang tuanya telah berpakaian rapi dan tengah bersiap-siap memasuki mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan. Ayahnya bilang kalau mereka akan pergi beberapa hari untuk mengikuti seminar yang ada di luar kota. Ibunya berhenti sebentar sebelum memasuki mobil, dan mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum berangkat.

Nenek Chiyo dan dirinya melepas kepergian mereka dengan lambaian tangan, dan ia berteriak; " _selamat jalan!_ " tanpa berhenti melambaikan tangan hingga mobil itu menghilang di tikungan jalan.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu, namun mereka belum juga pulang.

Ia bertanya dengan Nenek Chiyo, dan Nenek Chiyo tampak ragu sebentar sebelum menjawab bahwa mereka masih mengikuti seminar lain yang ada di kota itu. Ia mengangguk, dan menanti dengan sabar.

 _Delapan belas hari telah berlalu._

Nenek Chiyo bilang kalau mereka masih menginap di kota tempat seminar itu berlangsung. Sekali lagi, ia mengangguk mengerti—dan menunggu.

 _Tiga minggu telah berlalu._

Nenek Chiyo bilang kalau mereka sedang menangani pasien di rumah sakit kota itu, dan akan pulang sebentar lagi. Sekali lagi, ia mengangguk—dan kali ini ia berusaha percaya sepenuhnya.

 _Sebulan telah berlalu._

Ia yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya pergi ke rumah sakit tempat orang tuanya bekerja, dan bertanya pada seorang perawat teman Ibunya.

"Orangtuamu… orangtuamu mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan kesini, Sasori-kun."

Ia merasa bagai disiram air es.

"Pemakamannya sudah berlangsung sejak tiga minggu yang lalu… kau tidak hadir, Sasori-kun? Aku mengerti… aku tahu kau pasti sangat sedih, aku sendiri masih belum bisa melepas kepergian mereka…"

Mata hazel itu menatap wanita di depannya dengan bola mata yang membulat. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak mengatakan apapun. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

Perawat itu menatapnya lama—sebelum kemudian matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Kau… tidak tahu? Sasori-kun…?"

.

.

Ia berusia empat belas tahun, dan saat itu ia menyadari bahwa Neneknya adalah seorang pembohong.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Catatan:** hai... (mungkin ini fanfiksi SasoSaku terakhir yang saya buat.) maaf, ya. ;_;

btw, Sakura baru akan muncul di chapter depan. hehehe. ;)

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
